


Večer ve Wakandě

by MaryBarrens



Series: Příběhy z Wakandy [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, Gentle Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Vy dva jste tak roztomilí, až je to nechutné,“ prohlásil Sam nečekaně.Bucky se od Steva bezděčně odtáhl.





	Večer ve Wakandě

Bucky si připadal trochu jako opilý. 

Objektivně vzato věděl, jak moc velký je to nesmysl. Bucky se nemohl jednoduše opít, podobně jako Steve. Doopravdy se opít se mu nepodařilo už od Azzana. A nebylo to tím, že by se o to nesnažil. Po tom, co ho Steve zachránil z té zatracené továrny – z toho zatraceného stolu, kde ho čekala jenom bolest a strach a smrt, tak jistě, že vzadu v krku cítil jejich pachuť – se bezradně pokoušel opít, přijít na jiné myšlenky, zapomenout, alespoň na chvíli. Litry a litry alkoholu, který pro něj neudělal nic jiného, než že ho pálil na jazyku, když se několikrát pokusil dokázat sám sobě, že je pořád stejný, jako býval, že mu Zola ublížil, oh, jak strašně moc mu ublížil, jak často, se Bucky s hrůzou budil, rty pevně sevřené, aby nekřičel, přesvědčený o tom, že je zase zpátky na tom stole; ale že ho nezměnil. Že Bucky potřebuje jen trochu času, aby se oklepal. Aby se vzpamatoval. 

Jenže to nikdy nešlo, ne během války, když měli jen sotva čas se někde zastavit, a potom si najednou přál, aby to nejhorší, co se mu stalo, bylo Azzano. A pak zapomněl sám sebe. 

Ovšem teď… Teď se zase, po skoro nekonečné době, cítil trochu opilý. Tím dobrým způsobem, kdy se hluk okolo změní v jemné, vzdálené šumění a celý svět je mírně rozostřený. Trochu měkčí. Nedůležitý v porovnání s tím jediným, na co se Bucky dokázal skutečně soustředit. 

Steve byl ten nejúžasnější člověk ve vesmíru. Idiot, jasně. Steve byl vždycky trochu idiot, s neexistujícím pudem sebezáchovy a neschopností přemýšlet předtím, než se do něčeho vrhne po hlavě, jako by jeho jediným životním posláním bylo způsobit Buckymu předčasně šedivé vlasy. Ale byl skvělý. Steve zářil jako diamant uprostřed šedivého města. Ryzí a čistý a neuvěřitelný. 

Bucky si byl jistý, že se usmívá jako ten největší pitomec na světě, ale co s tím mohl asi tak dělat? Steve byl úžasný a jemný a pozorný. Steve vypadal zatraceně dobře s těmi hloupými vousy a zamilovaným úsměvem, a Bucky se ho konečně mohl dotýkat. Už se na něj nemusel jen dívat a namlouvat si, že to, co cítí, není skutečné. Mohl ho držet za ruku a mohl ho líbat a mohl spát skrčený v posteli vedle něj, protože Steve ho nějakým zázrakem taky chtěl, a navíc teď, v jednadvacátém století. Nehrozilo jim, že se dostanou do problémů, ne kvůli tomuhle. Nemuseli se schovávat. Nemuseli se limitovat tichem a zavřenými dveřmi. Lidé okolo jim _rozuměli_. 

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se Steve trochu pobaveným hlasem a prsty se dotkl jeho vlasů. Jen zlehka, vždycky jen zlehka, a obvykle tak, aby ho Bucky viděl a mohl se odtáhnout, kdyby chtěl. Ne že by se Bucky někdy pokoušel před ním uhýbat – Bucky miloval každý okamžik, kdy se ho Steve dotýkal. Ale taky uměl ocenit vstřícné gesto. 

„Nad ničím,“ zamumlal a křivě se usmál, když Steve pochybovačně zvedl obočí, ale místo toho, aby se dál vyptával, se k němu jen naklonil a špičkou nosu mu přejel po spánku. 

Bucky se jen sotva dokázal nezachichotat. 

Steve, jemný a citlivý, když už jako chlapec nedělal prakticky nic jiného, než že se potuloval po městě a hledal potíže, protože nedokázal držet ten svůj ostrý jazyk za zuby, ani kdyby mu to mělo zachránit život. A Bucky ho miloval tehdy a miloval ho teď, po všech těch letech a po vší té bolesti, a teď si připadal jako malá zamilovaná holka. Jako puberťačka, co nemůže odtrhnout pohled od nejhezčího kluka ve třídě. A bylo mu to skoro jedno. Což jenom dokazovalo, jak beznadějný případ doopravdy je. 

„Vy dva jste tak roztomilí, až je to nechutné,“ prohlásil Sam nečekaně. 

Bucky se od Steva bezděčně odtáhl, všechen ten starý stud – není správné tohle cítit, není to správné – zase zpátky. Na chvilku, protože ho Sam překvapil. Protože jak mohl Bucky zapomenout, že tam nejsou sami? 

Steve se tlumeně zasmál. „Ale no tak, Same.“ Zvedl k němu hlavu, paži pořád kolem Buckyho těla, jako by ho odmítal pustit, ať si ostatní myslí cokoli. „Jenom nám závidíš.“ 

Sam si pobaveně odfrkl a Bucky se uvolnil. „Závidím?“ zeptal se Sam s předstíraným pohoršením. „Rogersi, musí ti být přece nad slunce jasné, že když budu chtít, můžu mít někoho, kdo bude mnohem hezčí než ty vaše dva obličeje dohromady.“ 

Bucky se skoro zasmál, protože tohle byl Sam. Pako. Ale možná měl trochu pravdu, protože jestli mohl mít někoho lepšího, než je Bucky? Rozhodně, v každém případě. Kdokoli mohl, protože Bucky nebyl žádná výhra. Ale někoho lepšího než Steve? To asi ne, v žádném – 

Steve tlumeně zabrblal něco o tom, že by se Sam musel opravdu hodně snažit, aby na celém světě našel někoho hezčího, než je Bucky, a potom, o několik hodin později, když se Sam rozhodl taktně se ztratit, se k němu přitiskl, jeho dech horký na Buckyho krku a jeho kůže překvapivě hebká, protože i ve svých sto letech byl pořád ještě jako holátko, a pomalu roztáhl stehna a Bucky se roztřeseně nadechl, protože tohle nebylo poprvé, jistěže nebylo, ne se dvěma supervojáky, kteří si vynahrazovali posledních sedmdesát let, ale ani se to nestalo tolikrát, aby to stačilo ztratit to kouzlo něčeho nového. 

Bucky pořád ještě nemohl uvěřit tomu, že zrovna Steve, který nikdy před nikým nesklonil hlavu, by byl ochotný udělat něco takového, a s nadšením, a sakra, kdy se vlastně Steve vrátí domů? Jak dlouho ještě mohla nějaká další mise trvat? Jak dlouho, než ho Bucky zase uvidí? 

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se ho Sam mírně podezíravě a trochu, jako by to snad ani doopravdy nechtěl vědět, ale rozhodl se ho zeptat, protože to byla správná věc. Protože pokud byl Sam v něčem podobný Stevovi, pak v tom, že se vždycky snažil dělat to, o čem si myslel, že je _správná věc_. Steve a Sam byli odborníci na _správnou věc_. „Tváříš se divně.“ 

Bucky potřásl hlavou, aby se donutil myslet na cokoli jiného než na ty nekonečné kilometry Stevovy kůže. „Divně jak?“ zeptal se. 

„Děláš ten divný obličej,“ upřesnil Sam, nápomocný jako vždycky. 

Bucky na něj nechápavě zíral. 

„Ten…“ Sam trhnul ramenem. „Ten strašidelně divný.“ 

„Jak moc strašidelně?“ 

Sam protočil oči a teď už vypadal spíš jenom otráveně. „Tak moc zase ne,“ pokusil se ho zbrzdit, než si o sobě Bucky začne moc myslet. „Nezapomeň, že když jsem tě potkal poprvé, prorazil jsi mi pěstí čelní sklo a utrhl mi volant. To už asi nikdy netrumfneš. Doufám, že to už nikdy netrumfneš.“ 

Bucky se zašklebil. „Díky za připomenutí.“ 

„Kdykoli.“ Sam se spokojeně zazubil, protože se mu konečně podařilo vyvést Buckyho z míry. Potom trochu zvážněl. Čelo se mu nakrčilo. „Ne, máš takový ten výraz, jako bys miloval celý svět, to je mnohem děsivější, pokud se ptáš mě. Neříkej mi, že zrovna přemýšlíš –“ Sam zděšeně vytřeštil oči. „Neříkej mi, že přemýšlíš nad – ne, když jsem s tebou v jedné místnosti, člověče!“ 

A jistě, i Sam se asi občas musel trefit, to byla jednoduše pravděpodobnost. Každý měl občas v něčem pravdu. 

Bucky na okamžik zauvažoval nad tím, že by prostě přikývl a pak se chvíli bavil Samovým zhrozeným výrazem, ale rozmyslel si to. „Dělám si starosti o Steva,“ zamumlal neochotně místo toho. Což byla nakonec taky pravda. 

„Je pryč teprve dvě hodiny,“ namítl Sam a Bucky by ho za takový komentář možná praštil, jenže Sam byl Sam. Taky si o Steva dělal starosti, i když to nechtěl přiznat nahlas, protože byl dobrý člověk, dobrý přítel, a věděl, jaký idiot Steve dokáže být. Jak málo dává pozor sám na sebe, když má pocit, že někdo potřebuje jeho pomoc. 

„Je to _Steve_. Stačí mu dvě minuty, aby se dostal do průšvihu.“ 

Sam na něj na pár vteřin beze slova hleděl, rty mírně pootevřené, jako by měl v plánu mu odporovat, ale potom přikývl. „To je fakt, uznávám. Vlastně se divím, že se vůbec dožil nějakého séra, pokud tohle dělával už tenkrát.“ 

Bucky zamrkal a Sam vypadal, jako by se jen s vypětím veškerých svých sil ovládl, aby bezradně nerozhodil ruce. „Poslouchej, je s ním Natasha,“ připomněl mu. „Steve? Jo, dobře, Steve je trochu cvok, uznávám. Ale Natasha má víc rozumu než my tři dohromady. Dohlédne na něj. Praští ho po hlavě, pokud se bude chovat jako idiot.“ 

Bucky se přidušeně zasmál a Sam vypadal, jako by se mu trochu ulevilo, protože nikdo se evidentně netěšil na to, až se bývalý Winter Soldier samými nervy psychicky zhroutí. Nikdo ho určitě nechtěl vidět brečet. Sam už si nejspíš představoval, jak se ho bude muset snažit uklidnit, a měl z toho upřímnou hrůzu. 

Nejspíš. Bucky ji při té představě tedy rozhodně měl. 

„Je to jenom krátká mise,“ pokračoval Sam vyrovnaným hlasem. „Dokonce s sebou nepotřebovali ani mě, a ty dobře víš, že kdyby to mělo být něco složitého, přišli by za mnou. Vždycky chodí za mnou, když je to něco složitého, ti dva. Dělají to tak celou dobu. Nemůžu je to odnaučit.“ 

Bucky pomalu přikývl. „Jo, jasně,“ souhlasil, a potom se křivě zasmál. „Díky, Same, myslím, že se ti podařilo trochu mě uklidnit. Takže teď se klidně můžu vrátit k přemýšlení o –“

Samovi se rozšířily oči. „Ne, chlape, ne přede mnou!“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně a vypařil se stejně rychle, jako by měl na zádech křídla, a Bucky se hlasitě zasmál. 

***

O další dvě mise, tři týdny, zpanikařená média a jednu novou kovovou paži později se Steve vrátil do Wakandy z doktorem Bannerem a plukovníkem Rhodesem. 

„Jak ti je, Bucky?“ zeptal se ho Steve s pažemi obemknutými kolem jeho těla a Bucky se na něj usmál. 

„Celkem fajn, na konec světa.“ 


End file.
